The Untold
by Thetrippingturtle
Summary: What if the centere had been tampering with Miss Parkers memory so that she wouldn't be aware of her feelings for Jarod? Also contains parts about Catherine Parker *Note contains triggers


What if Miss Parker was being drugged so they could turn her into a hunteress, her memories and love for Jarod have been repressed by the meds and she accidentally figures it out? this story also contains parts about Catherine Parker *Contains triggers

Miss Parker had been on hormones for years, the centre told her she had a deficiceny but she had been chasing Jarod for days and had forgotten to take them with her

She coudn't get her mind off her mom it was reeling and Jarod god she was starting to have these vivid memories she had always been madly in love with him since the moment he first held her after her mother died

The Centre had found out about their relationship and sent her off to school, What puzzled her was why her or Jarod didn't remember or if he why if he had he never said anything?

She was so confused and both her parents were dead, she knew her mom had been murdered, taken away from her, her dad committed suicide.

Her dad had abused her not just physically but sexually and emotionally he had been the one to execute her mother in a sense and Raines directely, How was Miss Parker supposed to deal with that?

After drinking a bottle of Vodka on her way home she stumbled to her parents grave and broke down in tears, the last thing she remembered was getting hit over the head

When she woke up she was tied up in a corner Lyle was there she was so confused, her head was throbbing and she could feel dried blood on her forehead

"What did you do to me?" She asked fearfully screaming, she wasn't used to feeling emotion

"I knew Jarod would show up if you were in danger, oh and FYi mom was incemninated, your biologically hers but I was engineered, we were born at the same time from the same person but I'm not actually related to you, Don't look so shocked, By the way I don't plan on letting you live, I want to see him suffer.. Your not Asian but you'll do for a main course" Lyle says coldly licking his lips.

Miss Parker started to panic, her "Brother" was very sick in the head

She felt a tenderness a softness that had overcome her, the Ice Queen was gone and she couldn't understand why all of a sudden she had changed so much

All she knew was that person she had been wasn't who she was and that it had hurt her heart so much to have been like that

All of a sudden she saw Jarod run in the room she screams

"Jarod no!" She tried to wiggle free.

"I'm sorry but I can't just stand by and let them hurt you" He says sadly

"Stupid man you shouldn't of come!" Lyle sneers pointing a gun at Jarods chest

Before anyone could react, Sydney tackled Lyle to the ground and tossed Jarod a set of car keys

"Take her and get away from here, Before it's too late" Sydney says grabbing the gun from Lyles hand.

Jarod rushed to her side and untied her, carrying her out of the room quickly

He got her outside, they had been in a house in the middle of no where

The car was very unusual, It was a classic porche 9-11

He put her in the passenger seat and buckles her up "Are you okay?" He says getting in the drivers side

"Why did you come? You could of died" She says tears streaming down her face.

He wiped the blood from her forehead with some alcohol wipes he found under the seat

He placed a bandage over her wound gingerly wiping the tears from her face

"Sydney was helping and You know why, I'm in love with you I always have been" He says tears forming in his eyes squeezing her hand

"I've always been in love with you too" She says as they kiss passionatly and hug eachother so tenderly, she deepens the kiss, their lips finally part when they run out of air, they're both in tears.

"Come on let's get you somewhere safe" He says starting the car, but she unbuckles herself and curls up against him in the middle of the front seat and holds onto him instead of letting go, he gives her a squeeze before driving off

"I don't know what happened but I could only remember peices of the time I spent with you and it was like I had been stripped of all emotions but anger and hate" She says sobbing into his chest

"Parker, please just focus on breathing right now, can you take deep breaths? it's going to be okay" He reassures her trying to calm her down

"I have to ask, why didn't you ever tell me we had been boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asks looking up at him with so much pain and love .

He turns his head away from the road for a second facing her

"They took you away, and told me you never wanted to see me again, when you came back for vists with your dad you were so cold and icy that you were like a different person, You'd turned into the Ice Queen, I assumed they'd told me the truth, but I see now I was wrong" He says looking pained before turning back to the road

He wraps an arm around her shoulder holding her closer

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, They just sent me away one day, I was confused I knew I was blanking on things but I just didn't know or I would of come and gotten you out of there" She says.

"Probably why they made you forget about our relationship, it doesn't matter now" He says, there was a softness and gentless about her, she was holding him like she used to before they took her away, she had changed back to being her true self

He drove for hours till it got dark before stopping at a motel, she had fallen asleep against him

He got a room and carried her to bed she began to stir.

"Mm.. Where are we? Lyle please don't kill me" She screams crying

"Parker it's just me were in a motel, Sydney helped us escape remember?" He says softly looking deep into her eyes holding her protectivly

She looked back at him in terror hyperventalating

"Mandy, calm down your safe" He says rubbing circles on her back.

Her eyes flashed she hated being called her first name Mandy but her expression softened as she snapped out of it

She kissed him tenderly, he layed her down on the bed, she was undressing him

He started to undress her from her leather outfit

before they knew what was happening they were having emotional passionate sex.

It lasted an hour, and then they both fell asleep wrapped up in eachothers arms

But Miss Parker woke up crying, she got the bottle of pills out of her bra and a cigarette

She slipped her her bra back on and her underwear then took Jarods white undershirt and put it on, it was so oversized but she didn't care

She had already lost her parents and just about everyone she cared about, she was going to lose Jarod again, she just couldn't go on, she picked up Jarods pack of razors and took one

She quietly went into the bathroom lit the cigarette and downed all of the pills she had on her, they were her hormones that she hadn't taken in days.

Then she plunged the razor into her arm going from one end of her palm to her elbow

She let out a loud cry as blood seeped onto the floor a pang of pain rushed over her, she fell over and began to feel dizzy she had cut deep and was loosing so much blood by the time anyone figured out what she'd done she'd be long gone

There was just one problem she hadn't rememberd to lock the door

Jarod came running in.

"Parker, stay with me, damn it, I can't lose you again!" He was crying he placed her head in his lap

"I guess this is goodbye, my sweetheart, I love you" She says tears streaming down her face, she took a last hit off her cigarette, Her eyes started to roll back into her head

"Mandy Parker, don't you dare die on me!" He cries clinging to her at this point, her eyes shut, everything went blank for Miss Parker

He tied a couple of towels around her arm and put her in the car, He drove her to the nearest emergency room speeding like a mad man, He could tell she was barely breathing and she had gone through the towels in no time

They managed to stop the bleeding and sewed up her arm bandaging it up tight, cleaning her up and put her in a hospital gown, they gave her a blood transfusion but when they did blood work they made a startling discovery

"Did you know she was on a strong dose of homemade tranquilizers?" The doc asked

"What?!" Jarod says shocked and confused but it was all starting to make sense

"A combinatin of Thorozine, Haladol, Phenobarbitol and a tiny amount of ruphies, some other substance we couldn't identifiy it appears to be a hypnotic of somekind, I'm suprised she was able to function on that, there were such mass amounts in her system that we had to pump her stomach, This combination is like a blackout remedy, she would have lost her a lot of her memory while on it" The doctor says

Jarod looks over at her upset and protective, the woman hes so deeply in love with was being drugged all those years and he didn't know, he was angry with himself.

They weren't so optomistic that Miss Parker would wake up, she had taken so much that the levels in her system were completely concentrated to a dangerous level

Jarod kept holding her hand and never left her side though and when she finally did wake up days later he was right there

'Hey, Take it easy Parker" He says wrapping her in a hug she was trying to get up, He kissed her Cheek

"W-What happened?" She stammered.

"You tried to committ suicide, I think the mysterious memory loss is solved though" He says calling the doctor

It hit here like a ton of bricks she remembered everything from that day, she felt the stiches in her arm, she really had trid to kill herself, she had put Jarod through even more hell

"I'm so sorry for putting you through that.. What do you mean solved?" She says upset holding onto him for dear life

"Was the Centre giving you any medication? The doctors found a mass amount of a homemade tranquilizer mix in your system" He tells her she looks at him in shock

"Oh my god.. Yes they told me I had a hormone deficiency right before I left and needed to be on hormones permenitly, They mailed it to me personally every month, I had no clue" She says in shock.

The doctor came in and explained everything to her, she told them what she knew she clung to Jarod the whole time

When they were done talking they said they wanted to monitor her for another day or 2 and then she could go home, Under the circumstances they werent' sending her to a psych unit

Her and Jarod kissed passionatly, there was so much tenderness between them

They were eachothothers world now and they were so in love with each other, they knew that wasn't going to change.

"No one's going to drug you or take away your memory ever again" He promises her

"I don't know how I didn't know all those years.. I guess I wouldn't of let you keep escaping if I didn't feel something for you" She says kissing him

"Well, no one's going to split us up again, I'm here for you always" He reassures her.

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend again?" Miss Parker asks looking at him sheepishly

"Yes, I'd love that" He says kissing her passionatly

He just lies next to her and cuddles with her, He wants her to feel safe, and he wants to blow up the Centre for what they did to her, he's angry about it!.

She falls asleep against him when she wakes up she hears Jarod's voice and her mothers is she hallucintating? she wonders

"I'm really sorry, you've obviously been through hell Catherine, I'm glad you escaped and found us, why don't you come with us? it's the only way I can think of to keep both of you safe, and she needs you" He says sypathetically

"I just can't belive she tried to kill herself, I thought she was dead all this time and when I finally escape she almost dies within the same day" Catherine cries.

"But she's going to be okay, Hey your not going to lose her a second time" He tries to comfort the older woman

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Catherines voice shakes with fear

"She was awake before, They pumped her stomach, the levels came down, she's okay" He says

"Ethan, Is he okay? did he live? They never told me" Catherine asks

"He's okay, he's with my father.. His father" Jarod says

"Thank god he's okay" Catherine lets out a sigh of relief

"How did you find us?" Jarod works up the courage to ask.

"I followed my inner sense, I felt a force guiding me, I can't explain it, I told him to tell her I was alive and that I'd come back for her when it was safe, but they faked my death twice, I didn't think I'd get out of that house, instead I ended up locked in a basement by him for years, she's 25, it's been 16 years. I didn't know if I was going to find her grave or what I just knew this is where she was, after years being tortured, raped and held captive in that hell hole even just getting to visit her grave would have meant the world to me, She was my world" Catherine cries

Miss Parkers heart breaks she begins to cry, Catherine hears/senses this and rushes to her daughters side where Miss Parker was waiting with open arms

"Mom" She cries as they wrap eachother in an airtight hug

"Shh it's okay Mandy, I've got you, I'm right here" Catherine says crying hugging her daughter with all her stregnth, Miss Parker noticed her mom looked deathly pale, frale and sickly, she was so skinny, she could feel the scars littering her moms body, and some fresh cuts on her back

Miss Parker could tell her mom had been whipped, she buried her face in her moms shoulder clinging to her for dear life.

"They told me you were dead, At first they said it was suicide.. Then murder, I was distraught" Miss Parker cries

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for things to happen that way, I told them to tell you the truth, I was going to come back for you after I had Ethan, the 4 of us were going to be a family" Catherine cries

"I couldn't believe you'd of just abandoned me, I didn't know how to cope, The centere sent me away when they found out Jarod and I were in a relationship and drugged me to make me forget, they turned me into a cold heartless huntress" Miss Parker shakes opon remembering what the drugs had done to her

"You should of never of gone through that.. I thought you were dead too.. Your my daughter I never would of just abandoned you like that, your not a huntress, you have my heart and kindness, not Raines and Mr Parkers cruel souls" Catherine says rocking her daughter gently.

"Please don't ever leave me again" Miss Parker pleads looking up into her moms eyes

"I'm not going anywhere, I love you my sweet girl" Catherine says kissing her daughters forehead tenderly

"I love you too mommy" Miss Parker cries nuzzling her mom

"Your not going to lose me ever again, Just please don't hurt yourself" Catherine says emotionally.

Miss Parker could sense her mom hasn't slept right in a long time, if she even had recently, Her mom was so tired and drained

"I won't, Dad's dead you know, Please get some rest, your exhausted" Miss parker says softly starting to calm down she really cares deeply about her mom

"I can't, no!, I'll wake up back there and you'll be dead again, I don't want to go back!" Catherine begins to shake hyperventalating, Miss Parker cried all over again her mom had been so traumitized she could sense her moms terror

"Your safe mom, you won't wake up back there, I'm alive and I'll be right here the whole time, I'm not letting go of you" Miss Parker reassures her mom looking deep into her eyes rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

Miss Parker lies back in the hospital bed with her mom and feels her moms head rest against her chest

Miss Parker in turn cradles her moms head in her hand snuggling the older woman close

Her moms breathing levels as she drifts off to sleep clinging to her daughter

Jarod was sitting in the chair next to them, if he didn't know any better he'd of sworn they were twins, they looked just like copies of eachother accept Parker was younger

He felt it was his job to keep the two of them safe somehow, He couldn't help wonder if he'd ever find his mother, maybe Catherine could help.

Jarod wants to propose to Parker and get married but he knows right now isn't the time with her mom just showing up, he's happy Parker got a happy ending

Soon Miss Parker began to drift back off to sleep too and Jarod became lost deep in thought about his own mother and how he was going to find her

When Parker woke up she and Jarod started to talk quietly about where they were going to go and how they were going to protect themselves especially having to keep Catherine safe now too

It was all getting very complicated very fast, They both knew there was no way in hell they were going to turn Catherine loose even if it put them in more danger, The 3 of them had to stick together, Catherine had been through hell and needed protection and support just as much as Jarod and Miss Parker did.

"I heard you two talking, She went through so much and it breaks my heart, No one deserves that, especially her.. If anything worse happens to her I'm not going to forgive myself!" Miss Parker says she senses her mom is awakening

"We need to find a way to take down the centere and destroy it!" Jarod says upset

"She's awake" Miss Parker whispers

"What happened to me isn't your fault Mandy" Catherine says quietly.

"Oh really? than why is it I was on the elevator with you and could do absoulely nothing! and didn't you know you were alive all this time when you were stuck somewhere being tortured? Come on! Admit it the blame is on me!" Miss Parker scolds herself

"Mandy look at me!(Catherine tilts her head up and cups it in her hands) You can't blame yourself, you were just a kid, you couldn't of known what was going to happen, Raines is a bad man who hurt me, He handed me over to someone who was a ruthless psychopathic rapist, It's his fault not yours, I shouldn't of trusted Raines but your dad was going to kill me, it's their fault, they were very sick" Catherine says upset.

"I loved you more than anything, dad was abusing me, you were all I had and then you were just gone in the blink of an eye and my world was shattered, I had Jarod for a while but we had to sneak around and soon enough they took me away from him too and made me forget, I had no one and I thought it was my fault you were dead" Miss Parker breaks down in tears

"I didn't want to leave you, My plan had been to take you, Jarod and Ethan and have the 4 of us take down the centere, I'm here now, it's going to be okay, never blame yourself and I will always love you just the same" Catherine says wiping the tears from her daughters face, she runs her hands through her daughters hair

The doctor came in the doorway and called Jarod outside the room

He came back in a few minutes later with a concerned look on his face.

"They want to check you over Catherine and make sure your okay, just routine" Jarod says

"Why? Please don't let them hurt me!" Catherine starts to shake

"I'll be right outside the door I got them to let Parker stay with you, They just need to do some blood work and make sure none of your bones are broken or anything" Jarod says

"I don't have a choice do I?" Catherine asks fearfully.

"Not unless you want them to call the authorities" Jarod states

"Fine" Catherine says flatly

Jarod leaves the room, a female doctor comes in the room

"Hello, I'm doctor Galisan, I'll be drawing some blood and checking you over" The doctor says, The first thing they have Catherine do is change into a hospital gown while they check her out

Then they draw blood, Then they put antibiotics on Catherines wounds and bandage them up, Miss Parker nearly has a mental breakdown opon seeing the bruises littering the inside of her moms thighs, it was an obvious sign of rape and all the scars and cuts/ defense bruises.

It was too much for Miss Parker to bare, she buried her head in the hospital pillow, cried and just tried to hold her moms hand through it, for the first time Miss Parker was out of words

They gave Catherine a clean pair of sweats and let her take a shower in the bathroom after determining she had no broken bones

Apparently Catherine had bruises on her stomach so bad that they had caused ulcers, they were pretty sure she was vitamin deficient and gave her a bottle of gatorade to hydrate her

Meanwhile Jarod takes the time to cuddle with Miss Parker and kiss her, but Miss Parker doesn't feel much like kissing, shes too much in shock

The nurse wheeled up another hosptial bed to Miss Parkers for her mom to lie down on and rest, Jarod was hopeful they'd only be there another day or 2.

After careful consideration Jarod had called his dad for help, partially so Catherine could see Ethan and his father was also the only person he knew of that could help them truly stay under the radar

When Catherine got out of the shower Jarod got up out of the bed

"I called my father, We're going to meet up with him in a few days so you can spend time with Ethan" Jarod says

"Thank you Jarod, my daughter is lucky to have a man like you" Catherine says hugging him gently

Then Catherine crawls back into bed with Miss Parker who is still crying.

"I just don't understand how anyone could do that to someone, espically you mom, your the sweetest most gentle person I've ever met" Miss Parker thinks burying her head in her moms chest

"I don't know either Mandy, but I promise I will never intentionally hurt you" Catherine says kissing her daughters hair, Miss Parker fumbles with the reveltation that her mom had heard her telepathically was it their "Inner senes?"

Miss Parker reciprocated giving her mom a long kiss on the cheek

"I'd never try to hurt you either" Miss Parker says softly

"Just breathe Mandy, I'll be okay" Catherine tried to reassure her daughter.

In reality Catherine knew she was traumitized beyond words, she had ptsd so badly that she had trouble just feeling safe around Jarod and her daughter

She wanted to trust her daughter completely but she kept fearing the Centere would show up at any minute to execute her or take her back to some kind of torture chamber

It was all Catherine could do to not curl up in a ball and start shaking having a panic attack, She loves her daughter with all her heart and she holds onto that

Refusing to let what happened to her make her bitter or distant, and thats part of what makes Catherine who she is, Her huge heart and the way she's always kind to everyone else.

Miss Parker picked up on her moms thoughts.

"You know I'd never turn you over to them, I'll do everything I can to keep you safe even if it gets me killed" Miss Parker tells her mom telepathically hugging her even tighter

"I'm just terrified, I thought I could trust Raines and look what he did?" Catherine responds telepathically

"And I'm not Raines mom, I have half his genetics but I'm your blood daughter too, your the one who said I have your heart, you know how much I love you, I wouldn't trade having you back for anything" Miss Parker says telepathically

"You really mean that Mandy?" Catherine asks telepathically

"Of course, I'd of sat through the past a million times if it meant getting you back, you've always been so precious to me mom, god no matter how cold those drugs may have made me I cried everytime I thought about you, it was so painful losing you and I missed you everyday" Miss Parker tells her mom telepathically, she gently kisses her mom on the forehead looking deep into her eyes.

"I wouldn't trade you for anything either.. Oh my daughter" Her mom says as she breaks down in her daughters arms burying her head in her chest hugging her so tightly it almost hurt

Any shred of doubt Catherine had about her daughter hurting her instantly vanished and her heart melted, for the first time in over a decade Catherine actually felt truly safe, so protected and just loved unconditionally

"It's okay, No one's going to hurt you anymore, Just let it out mom" Miss Parker says gently cradling her moms head in her hand, Catherine was sobbing uncontroleably

Miss Parker just lay there holding her mom she didn't know what else to do

Jarod stares at the two of them trying to understand whats going on, he doesn't understand what telepathy is, neither does Miss Parker for that matter, but Catherine understands whats going on, all Miss Parker understands is that she has a paranomal bond with her mom.

Miss Parker pulls her mom closer "I'm never letting go of you" Catherine whispers


End file.
